homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Stu Henderson
Stuart "Stu" Henderson was a member of the River Boys and was the son of Alan Henderson and Margaret Henderson. He was also Sasha Bezmel's abusive ex-boyfriend. Storylines Stu becomes a member of The River Boys and is excited to show off his new tattoo at school. Stu and Heath Braxton come across Hammer Pirovic's car and trash it, which sparks a gang war. The two gangs face off on the beach, but are broken up by the police. Shortly after, Hammer's gang get a hold of Stu and remove his tattoo. They dump him outside of Darryl Braxton and Heath's house. Stu goes to the hospital and has surgery on his arm. Stu meets Sasha Bezmel and they spend the day together. But Sasha's father, Sid Walker does not approve of Stu and warns him to stay away from his daughter. Sid later relents and allows Stu to date Sasha. Stu asks Sasha for a sexy picture and she sends him a topless photo of herself. Stu later tells Sasha he loves her. Stu confronts Sasha when she does not reply to his texts. She tells him she did not have any credit, but Stu becomes angry and thinking she may have moved on, he slaps her. Stu apologises and presents Sasha with a ring. Stu draws a picture for Sasha and she later reveals she got it tattooed on her stomach. Stu becomes angry at what she has done and slaps her across the face. Stu apologies and Sasha forgives him. Stu slaps Sasha again when he learns she received a text from another boy. Sasha screams at Stu to leave and later breaks up with him. Stu steals Xavier Austin's car and insists Sasha gets in, she does and he begs her to give him another chance. Sasha agrees and accepts her ring back. Sasha ends up in hospital after her tattoo becomes infected. Sid assumes Stu talked Sasha into getting the tattoo and Sasha begins avoiding Stu and his calls. Stu asks Sasha to the Year 12 formal, but she turns him down. Stu spots Sasha at the formal with Xavier and he starts harassing her. When she yells at him, he hits her. Sid witnesses this and proceeds to violently bash Stu, hospitalising him. Stu is later charged with assault. He meets with Sasha to discuss their fathers' behaviour. Stu's father, Alan, catches them together and drags Stu away. Stu later reveals to Sasha that Alan hit him and he has decided to leave. Alf finds Stu's body near the caravan park. Following a police investigation, Sasha confesses to killing Stu in self-defence. During an argument, Sasha pushed him away and he hit his head on a rock. It is revealed that Dennis Harling moved Stu's body from the scene and dumped him at the park. Sasha is subsequently found not guilty. Appearance Stu has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He has tan skin and very muscular like the River Boys. He wore T-shirts, jeans, sneakers and tank tops. Trivia * Stu's portrayer, Brenton Thwaites and former Home and Away star Indiana Evans, who played Matilda Hunter both played on-screen lovers in Blue Lagoon: The Awakening in 2012. * Thwaites starred in the fifth film of Pirates of the Caribbean as the on-screen son of Orlando Bloom and Keira Knightley, Henry Turner. * Thwaites starred in Giver with American singer, Taylor Swift Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Male Cast